This invention relates to uniquely mating jewelry pieces. As used herein the term "mating jewelry pieces" is intended to mean at least two items of jewelry intended to associate with each other in some way.
Examples of mating jewelry pieces from the prior art are shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. In FIG. 1, first heart half 10 dangles from first necklace 11 forming a first item of mating jewelry. Also in FIG. 1, second heart half 12 dangles from second necklace 14 forming a second piece of mating jewelry. FIG. 2 shows the two prior art pieces of mating jewelry mated. Mating jewelry of the type shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 is disclosed on page 79, items J, K, M, and N in a catalog of Rio Grande Albuquerque, 6901 Washington Nebr., Albuquerque, N.Mex. 87109-4490.
The problem with this prior-art mating jewelry is that it is mass produced from stamping and castings that create identical pieces. Hence if 10,000 pairs of prior-art mating hearts of FIGS. 1 and 2 are made and sold, each first heart half 10 will match all 10,000 of the second heart halves 12. The present invention overcomes this problem by producing uniquely mating jewelry wherein each piece will mate with only one other piece, no matter how many pieces of the jewelry are produced.
Also, the jewelry pieces are not stand-alone jewelry pieces. In other words, since some of the words are missing, it is clear that the jewelry pieces are associated with another jewelry piece, and this may not be aesthetically pleasing. Thus, it is visually obvious that another section is missing.
Further, to create more than two sections, it is required with this prior art to provide additional molds, which becomes more expensive. Also, to change the shape of the jewelry parts, different molds would be required.